


... protecting you from harm

by JohnPuller



Series: Family means ... [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Athena Grant, Protective Bobby Nash, Worried Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnPuller/pseuds/JohnPuller
Summary: What are his parents doing here? They weren´t supposed to know where he lives! He just moved in with Eddie. What is he supposed to do?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Family means ... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862542
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	... protecting you from harm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> this is the third part of my series "Family means...".   
> All three parts are individual stories that are related but also could be read without the others. 
> 
> So enjoy reading!

Tomorrow. They shouldn´t be here, before tomorrow. The baby shower from Maddie was on Sunday. They wanted to come on Saturday. Today was only Friday. So they defiantly shouldn´t be here. All these facts circled in Buck´s head as he opened the door of his home. There, in front of his door are standing his parents, impatiently waiting for him to open them. Now the facts started to be replaced by questions. Why are they here? What do they want? Where are Eddie and Chris? And how the hell did they even know where to look for him?

Just a month ago he finally and officially moved in with Eddie. His final rent was paid, his furniture sold, and his stuff long stored at the Diaz household. When they had told Christopher the boy didn´t really understand why Buck wanted to move in with them. In his thoughts, he already lived with them. And Buck and Eddie couldn’t really deny it. Buck had spent more time with them, then at his apartment. To be honest he didn´t even have known that his fridge wasn´t working for weeks and the cheese inside couldn´t even longer be classified. So it was just a logical step. But it was just a month ago. And he was pretty sure, that he never told his parents that he moved. Hell, he hasn’t talked to them for more than a decade. They shouldn´t know where he lives. They just shouldn´t.

Buck paced inside the house and tried to sort his thoughts. Eddie and Chris just left 10 minutes ago. Chris had PT for an hour so they shouldn´t be back within the next 90 minutes. They were safe. Buck breathed in. So he just had to make them leave before his family would be back. But he couldn’t. He just couldn´t open the door. He knew what they would do. He just couldn´t. Frantically he began to search for his phone. Bobby was at home. They just finished shift together. He would know what to do. With relief, he finally finds his phone and unlocked it. Within seconds he found Bobby´s contact and pressed the call button. It ringed. One. Twice. The thoughts still spiraling around in his head he didn´t even realize as Bobby picked up. “Buck? What´s up?” The younger man didn´t answer. To focus on the fact that his parents started to knock on the door of his home. “Hey son, you are there?” Buck snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah… hey…hey… Bobby!” “You ok?” Bobby sounded concerned. “Yeah… yeah... I think so. I don´t know… what to do Bobby.” 

On the other end of the line, Bobby frowned. Buck sounds anxious. “To do about what son?” “To do about… about my parents.” Now Bobby was officially concerned. He turned the heat of the oven down and left the house immediately. Something was wrong. He could feel it. “What about your parents, Buck? You´re not going to Maddie´s shower. You don´t have to see them.” As Buck stayed silent Bobby´s concerned grow. He started the car and left the driveway. “Buck? You still there?” “Yeah!” Buck sounded so lost. “Son, can you tell me, what´s going on?” “They… They are… They are here, Bobby!” Cold grew up on Bobby´s skin. “Are they at your home, Buck?” “Yeah, they… they knocking for five minutes. My… my father said he… he would break the door when… when I didn´t open.” “Do not open. You understand me, Buck? For god's sake do not open the dam door. I am heading to yours. I am there in under ten. Just stay on the line and away from the door. Can you do that for me son?” “Yeah… yeah, I think so.” Bobby nodded. “That´s good son. That´s very good. Tell me. Are you alone at home?” Bobby had to make sure even if he knew Buck hadn´t called if Eddie was home with him. “Chris has… has his PT today. They are safe.” Sure. Why should Buck think about himself when he had to make sure someone who wasn´t he need to be safe? Bobby sight. That was Buck. He always made sure, that everyone else was okay. Even when he himself was frightened to death. 

“Evan Jonathan Buckley! Open the dame door. Your mother and I are wanting to talk to you. So open the door or I am going to break it down. You have one minute to decide.” Buck grows cold. His father was coming after him. What should he do? What was he supposed to do? He clutched his smartphone tighter in his grip. It was his lifeline after all. On the other end was the help he needs. “Bo…bb…y?” “Yeah, I heard him. It´s going to be okay son. I am five minutes out. Think you can hold on for me?” Bobby´s voice was calm. Why the hell was Bobby so calm? His father was going to kill him! Didn´t Bobby know that? “Yeah… I… I think so. But… but… he will… kill me… as soon… as… he gets in!”

Bobby really wanted to stay calm. He tried hard. Harder than ever before. He knew that Buck, that his son needed him calm right now. But Bucks words spooked him. His father wouldn´t really kill him? Right? The fire captain continued to speed to his son's home. He knew he already broke more than one law, but he would deal with that later. Right now only his son was important. “Buck? Is there a place you can hide?” The younger man didn´t reply. “Buck? Are you there?” Bobby´s concern grows. But the line stayed silent. “Buck, son, if you can hear me, please make a sound!” The line went dead. Bobby swore. What the hell happened? He dialed the name of his wife. “Hey Bobby, I…” Bobby cut her off. “Athena, listen. Buck is in danger. His parents are with him. I am one block out. Whatever is going to happen, I love you.” “Bobby? What the hell? What are you talking about?” Bobby knew he should explain. Let her know, that everything would be good. But to be honest he didn´t believe that right now. He didn´t know Bucks Parents. But he knew Buck. And when his son had a reason to believe his father would kill him, then he would be dammed to disbelief that. He reached the Buckley-Diaz resident. “I love you ´thena.” He disconnected the call and jumped out of the car. He knew she would come. 

He run up to the door. She was open. Not a good sign. Defiantly not a good sign. There were loud voices inside the house. He didn´t know what to expect. “Buck?” He wanted them to know, that he was there. He wanted his son to know, that he was there. He sights and entered the house. What he saw, was worse than any imagination he had have. Buck sat in a corner of the living room. Curled up into himself. What he expected to be his parents stand before him. Yelling about something, Bobby didn´t want to understand. Mr. Buckley´s face was full of anger. He turned to Bobby, as the captain entered the room. “What do you want? This is a conversation between a father and his stupid son!” That hit a nerve inside Bobby. He once let a man yell a Buck like this. He one yelled himself at Buck. He one let Eddie call him exhausting. He would no one ever allow calling Buck stuff like this again. “Step away from him!” His voice was cold. But Mr. Buckley just laugh. His wife didn´t make a sound. She just stared at him. “And who are you to tell me so?”, the man sounded amused. “I am his captain. And I won’t let you harm one of my firefighters in front of my eyes!”, he stated. Mr. Buckley just continued to laugh. Bobby tried to take a better look at Buck. He didn´t like what he saw. Buck´s originally white shirt was covered with red sprinkles all over. Bobby could see that his nose was bleeding. He just hoped that Athena would arrive soon. He knew he would rather die than to allow the man in front of him to hurt Buck again. “I assume you are Mr. Buckley. I know, that Buck didn´t open the door for you so what you are doing right now is a burglary. The police are on the way.” The man in front of Bobby growled and stepped closer to the captain. Mr. Buckley’s move gave Bobby the opportunity he needed to get to Buck. He turned to the younger man how now, looked so much younger. 

And then Mr. Buckley began to speak again. “You are so pathetic. My own son can´t even stand up for himself. As a child, you used Maddie and then Connor. Now you use your captain. That´s pathetic. Even for you.” The anger about Buck´s father grows inside Bobby. He didn´t know how long he would continue to listen before he took the matter into his own hands. Buck was his family after all. But for now, he tried to stay calm as he answered. “He didn´t ask me to stand up for him. I choose too!” Again Mr. Buckley began to laugh. A whimper escaped Buck´s lips as he tried to get himself smaller. It seems like he didn´t was aware of the fact that now, Bobby was between him and his father. Buck´s mother stayed silent. Her face looks like it was made out of stone. Bobby wasn´t sure if she was stoned or not. Her eyes were everywhere but not here and now. “So Mr. Fire Captain. You choose to get involved in this little family discussion!” “I wouldn´t call it a discussion, but yes. I have chosen to get involved.” Behind him, Buck whimpered again. Bobby didn´t know whether in fear or pain. “Then, what would you call it?”, Mr. Buckley asked him. “Well, as I entered the room it looked like you wanted to hit Buck here again. So I would call it assault. And I am pretty sure, the police will agree with me on this point!” He especially hoped that Athena would arrive soon. He was in situations like this before. He knew the look in the eyes of Mr. Buckley. He knew this was going to escalate. He just could hope to hold on a little longer so the police would be there to handle the violate man. “Well Captain, you have to know one or two things about my son he is stupid. He is pathetic, weak, and stupid enough to believe that bi-sexuality is really a thing. He…” Bobby cut him off. He couldn´t take it any longer. “Shut up! Shut the hell up! Your son is one of the finest, bravest, and smartest persons I know. He is loving, caring, and strong. He…” 

A hand connected with his jaw. He definitely hasn´t seen that coming. Of course, had he known that Mr. Buckley was a dangerous man. After all, he had broken down a door and then headed after his own son. But Bobby was sure he could handle the situation a little longer. Just as long as possible of course. But still a little bit longer. So that Athena had enough time to arrive before. The impact of the hit forced him to the ground. His jaw hurt like a stone had connected with it. But he was back at his feet in the blink of an eye. He would take more than one hit to protect his son from this man. He looked in the eyes of the man who was just as old as himself. What he saw made him anxious. The eyes were blue, just like Buck´s. But they were cold as ice. Cold and full of anger. “Look at you captain. Wasn´t one hit enough? Do you want more?” His laugh was incredibly anxious. Bobby froze in his track. What the hell was wrong with this man? He already could feel the next hit. Could see the hand coming down to him but then an angry yelling broke through the room. 

“Get the hell away from him!” Never in his life bevor, Bobby was so relieved to hear Athena´s voice. Help had arrived. They were saved. Buck was safe. Mr. Buckley just continued to laugh. “Mr. Buckley I am with the police of Los Angeles. Get down to your knee and keep your hands where I can see them.” To Bobby´s surprise did the man in front of him like he was told. He caught the eyes of his wife. She nodded at him. And that was everything he needed. She would handle the Buckley´s.  
Bobby turned around to Buck who was still curled up into himself. Bobby didn´t like what he saw. Buck looked younger than he ever has seen him before. He was scared to death, Bobby could tell. He kneeled down in front of him. The last thing he wanted was to scare him more so he gave himself a minute to calm down before he spoke. “Hey Buck, it´s me son. Bobby. You are safe. Athena will handle your parents!” Behind his back, he could hear a cold laugh and the hushed voice of his wife but he didn´t care. His whole focus was on the man in front of him. Buck still didn´t move. If he was aware that Bobby was in front of him he didn´t show. Bobby sight. “Hey Buck, can you look at me?” 

Buck knew he could trust Bobby. He had done it before. Bobby was a good man. He was like a father to Buck. But the younger man was scared. What if it was a trick from his father? What if they tried to fool him? What if they would try to hurt him again? “Hey, Buck I promise I will not hurt you. Everything is going to be okay. Please look at me son.” Bobby´s voice sounded honest. Slowly Buck raised his head to look at the man in front of him. He was spooked by what he saw. Bobby looked like he was about to cry. His nose was bleeding on his formally light blue shirt. Buck gasped. “Are you okay?”, Buck asked. Bobby laugh. “Yeah son, I am okay. I am not the one who is bleeding!”, Bobby stated. “You know your nose is bleeding, right?” Bobby froze. He took one hand to his nose. It seems like he hadn´t realized his bleeding nose. “Was that… was that my father?” Buck sounded spooked. “I… I am sorry Bobby. I didn´t want to drag you into this. I swear. I didn´t want you to get hurt. I was just so scared. I am sorry Bobby. I am sorry!”, he sobbed. 

Bobby sight. “Hey, Buck. It´s not your fault. Like I told your father, I choose to stand up for you.” “But.. but if I … hadn´t called you…” Bobby couldn´t stand it anymore. He reached out to Buck and took him into a strong hug. The younger man continued to sob. “Buck, hey, it´s okay. Remember, you are family. I promised you I would try anything to protect you from harm.” Buck just sobbed harder. Bobby began to rock slowly with him. “It´s okay. You are safe. He will not hurt you again. It´s okay Buck. I´ve got you. I´ve got you, son.” Slowly Buck calmed down. 

Bobby could hear footsteps coming near. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and finds himself eye in eye with Athena. “Hey, Buck. How are you?” Buck stopped to sob into Bobby´s shoulder and looked up as well. “I… I don´t know.” Athena nodded. “That´s okay honey. What about we take you two to the hospital. I need you to get checked out and the injuries need to get documented.” Bobby could feel Buck froze. “Hey son, it´s okay. I will be with you the whole time if that´s what you want.” Buck nodded and smiled sheepishly at him. “Well then let´s go. I drive you two. My colleges already drove your parent to the predict.”   
Slowly Bobby and Buck get up. Buck took a look around the room. It looked like a mess. Nothing was where it belongs. Buck panicked. He had to clean up. Eddie and Chris would be home soon. He couldn´t let them get into this mess. He had to clean up. Buck could feel Hands on his face. Bobby forced him to look him into the eyes. “That´s good. Come back to me, Buck. You are safe. Nothing is going to happen.” Slowly Buck nodded. Rationale he knew that. “What are you panicking about son?” “Eddie.”, the younger man choked out. “It´s okay Buck. Athena already informed him. He and Chris will meet us at the hospital.” Buck´s panic just rises. “What? … No… No, they… they can´t come… I have to… have …have to…” “What do you have to do Buck?”, Bobby asked calming. Buck took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. “I have to clean the house. My parents made a mess. Eddie and Chris can´t see that. They will hate me.” Bobby sight. “First neither Eddie nor Chris could ever hate me. You know that son. Second, you all are staying with me, Athena, and the Kids. I am sure Chris and Harry will be thrilled about a sleepover on a school day. We can clean up this mess in the morning. If you don´t want Eddie to be there with us, that’s okay. But I am sure, he would be happy to help. After all, it is also his home.” Buck nodded. Bobby´s sounded so honest. So Buck could just trust him. Bobby had his arm on Buck´s shoulders. 

Together the three left the house. Other police officers had arrived Athena had already talked to them. They would take care of the evidence inside the house. Athena would make sure that Mr. Buckley didn´t get a chance to hurt Buck, the man she thought about like a son again. No one should ever mess with her family. She looked to her right. To her husband. His nose was still bleeding but he didn´t seem to notice. His full focus was on Buck. She could see a small smile on the younger man's face. Yeah, he would be fine. They would make sure of that.


End file.
